When a Spell Goes Wrong
by demonicangel2012
Summary: Arthur accidentally turned himself into a Neko! And Alfred is with him... What could possibly happen when it turns out Alfie likes that kind of kinky stuff! This story is a three-shot that will have yaoi, or guy and guy action. This is also written for a friend for her birthday xD
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: USUK

America had been staying in my house, taking care of me while I was ill... Much like that Frog was. But as soon as I recovered, the Frog instantly left, thank God. But Alfie stayed... Why? Why would he stay even though he knows I'm all better now? No matter. I have to get back to that spell!

Erm... Too late. My wandering thoughts seem to have messed me up... Because now I have cat ears and a cat's tail. How embarrassing... What's Alfred going to say? I know he's into kinky stuff like this... Oh no! What will he _do?! _No, I'm not going to think such thoughts... But... There's no doubt that I'm attracted to the American.

I can't leave the room... Not like this! There must be some kind of fix! As I frantically search all my spell books, I hear the door creak open... "Hold on!" I quickly look for something to hide the ears and tail with, knowing it's too late.

"Dude! What's taking you-" And there he is. America is standing there, in the doorway, laughing at my new cat parts. My ears flatten in embarrassment as I feel a blush rise up to my cheeks.

"Oh, shut up!" I quickly try to discourage him... But he just keeps laughing. Soon enough, though, he regains control and starts walking towards me... No. No, no, no! I recognize that playful glimmer in his lovely blue eyes... I'm pretty much cornered, as he only gets closer... And closer... And finally he's right in front of me.

I look to the side, still blushing, not looking at him. One of his hands gently cups my chin and turns my head towards him, forcing me to look into those amazing eyes... And I soon find I can't take my own green eyes away. He slowly leans forward...

And that's when I push him away. I'm not exactly in the mood to be dealing with that kind of stuff right now... Even if I am attracted to him. Yes, my heart is racing and pounding against my ribs. Yes, I really want to kiss him. But I don't want it all to happen when I'm in this form!

"Arthur... You look so sexy as a kitty cat! Come on, let's get you to bed... It's 2:37 in the morning, dude," Alfie chuckles and grabs my hand, gently tugging me along back to my bedroom. I just can't help but wonder if he has something else planned...

_**AN: Hey~! This is a two-shot for one of my friends on another site ^^ I hope it's not only to her expectations, but also to yours! I'm working on part 2, chapter 3 to the PruRom (Prussia x Romania), other chapters to my Kingdom Hearts "Tales of COTF" series, and another specially made story for said friend. Thanks for taking the time to read this, and I hope to see you all again real soon (she says like a stalker)!**_

_**Later!**_

_**-Angel**_


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 (finally)

As we near my bedroom door, I realize that Alfred is planning something far worse than just putting me to bed. We enter the somewhat large room... And Alfie pulls me into a tight hug. My tail flicks a bit in surprise at this gesture, though I did see it coming.

What I don't see coming is when he starts to rub my cat ears. "Nya...!" I can't help but to say as an intense feeling of surprising pleasure hits me. I also blush... If only for the somewhat stereotypical response.

"Oh, how cute~!" Alfred murmers darkly and seductively. His embrace loosens... And I suppose my cat instincts temporarily take over as I look at him with a disappointed curiosity. Why did his hold on me lesson?

The answer was far too obvious as Alfred cups my face and kisses me passionately. All those years of pent up feelings... They all just burst from me as I kiss him back. His tongue gently licks my lip, begging for entrance as I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck. I happily grant him that simple pleasure... After all, I had been wanting this for so long!

While his tongue explores my moist cavern, Alfred picks up my legs (which I instinctively wrap around his waist) and gently lays me down on the bed. The kiss has yet to be broken... Thank God. He takes off his bomber jacket, moving on to his shirt. My tail sways against the bed covers as my want for him intensifies. With him now completely topless, he moves on to my shirt...

Unfortunately the kiss must be broken at this point not only for air, but also to successfully remove my shirt. "Your eyes are a beautiful jade green now... You must really want me!" Alfred chuckles and kisses me again, gently and softly. He leaves a trail of kisses down my jawline, my neck, to my chest. He rubs one of my hardened nipples between his forefinger and his thumb... His tongue flicks across the other a few times before he begins to gently suck on it.

"A-Alphie..." I moan out his name. This leads to him unwrapping my legs from his waist and unzipping my pants.

"Do that again... Moan for for me," Alfred says huskily... His hand that was twisting my bud slides down my body and into my boxers. I shudder unconsciously, wanting more of his touch but too stubborn to admit it. Then I look into his eyes... And I comply to his simple demand the second that his hand touches my hardened member. My moan seems to make him,smile.

He continues to touch my member, Each time pushing my boxers down just a little bit more. Soon enough, he has me stripped completely... My cat ears flatten against my head in embarrassment and submission.

_**AN: hey everyone~ decided to go ahead and turn this into a 3-shot... 2-shot mode was taking too long for me T.T sorry.**_

_**Hope this is good, Hope to get Reviews, Hope to get more followers... Also, my most important one... Hope to update again soon!**_

_**But until then, I must bid you all adieu.**_

_**-Angel**_


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Nng!" Alfred penetrates my sensitive behind. I hate feeling so helpless against him... But I can't help it. I love how he feels inside of me! Alphie's member is so thick, hard, and warm... It's taking all my power to not yell his name. Clearly, it's far to early for that!

He moves slowly, his hot breath can be felt easily on my neck... Oh dear lord... It feels altogether way to good... I have to bite my lip to keep from moaning out his name. Wait, why is that the only thing I want to moan out...? My cat ears prick up slightly as he begins to kiss a trail up to them. He ever so gently nibbles on one, but that's all I need.

As I moan in pleasure, I feel his hand lightly grip the base of my own member. "A-Alfie..." I moan quietly. With his full member finally totally inside me, he begins to pick up speed.

"Don't hold it in..." America says huskily before nibbling my ear again. I do as he says and moan loudly. And what was my moan? His name, of course... It's kind of amazing how he can be totally focused and serious when he chooses to be...

He moves slightly faster, giving my boner a hand-job at the same time. Every time his thumb would reach the tip, he would rub a small circle on it. This naturally made me moan out "more," and he would happily comply.

Soon enough, Alfie was was pretty much fucking my bloody hell damned brains out. The bed is creaking, not used to this kind of treatment. His wondrous name is being moaned out by, rather loudly I must admit. But that's not the only thing being said by me. Normal moans, "oh dear God"s, "yes"es, and sweet nothings keep spilling out.

At last, I have my orgasm. My sticky white semen gets everywhere: on him, on me, on the sheets. Alfie soon follows suit, cumming in my poor behind that's going to hurt like bloody hell tomorrow. Somehow, we stayed in one sex position... Unlike how France does things.

"Hah... Hey... Your cat ears... Hah... And tail are... They're gone," Alfred smiles and pants out, laying next to me. Well... Now you know what happens...

When a Spell Goes Wrong.


End file.
